1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a side foot board for a vehicle, particularly to one able to increase integral strength and elevate integral beauty, having excellent effect in slip prevention and able to be assembled easily and quickly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, since a sport utility vehicle (SUV) or a van is comparatively high, it is inconvenient for people to get on or get off, especially for children, old and crippled people or women wearing skirts. To solve such a problem, the sport utility vehicle or the van has opposite sides respectively installed with a side foot board for facilitating people to get on or get off the vehicle. A conventional vehicle side foot board 5, as shown in FIG. 1, is made of metallic material and formed with lots of projecting streaks on the surface.
However, the conventional vehicle side foot boards 5 made of metal only have their surfaces provided with projecting streaks for preventing slipping, hardly possible to effectively produce frictional force with the sole of a shoe. Therefore, the conventional metallic side foot board 5 cannot very effectively prevent slipping, likely to result in slipping and falling during rainy days.